Percy Jackson and the Assassins of Chaos
by Hinaru1
Summary: Annabeth cheats on Percy and he s a broken man. His family abandones him and he runs away! But when Chaos founds him, his life changes and he is living his life. But when a new treats, rises Percy needs to make a decision, that changes his peacefully life. Please read it, mine has a UNIQE twist in it! R&R please Rated T for swearing...
1. Prolog

Percy Jackson and the Assassins of Chaos

Prologue:

Hey there! I guess everyone knows who I am.

I´m Percy Jackson, former son of Poseidon and Heir of the Universe!

And I´m going to tell you about my old life, the betrayal, my new life and Family.

But I need to warn you my life wasn´t happy in the beginning, because the life of a Demigod, which is hated by the fates, isn´t happy and cool.

But stop that! Here is my Story.

Hi Hinaru1 here! Please wait a little bit longer! I´m writing the other chapters really fast but I have to do lots of Schoolworks and so! So please wait a little longer!

See ya soon!


	2. The betrayal

Percy Jackson and the Assassins of Chaos

**Hi again! Here is my next chapter! Hope you like it!**

Chapter 1: The betrayal

Percy´s P.O.V

I just came back from my mission. I cleared the 12 labors of some dude to get the blessing from Athena to marry my girlfriend Annabeth.

I walked down Half Blood Hill and passed Thalias tree. Finaly! My home.

I quickly walked to the main house to say "Hi" to Chiron!

Chiron sat in a chair in front of the house. I walked near him and greeted:

"Hi Chiron! I´m back. Do you know where Annabeth is?"

"Oh. Hello Percy. You´re back! How was it? Annabeth is in her cabin!" he answered and smiled kindly at me.

I said my thanks and headed in direction of the Athena cabin. On my way I crossed the Hades cabin and decided to take a look, if my best friend Nico was at home. I opened the door and before I could do anything I was tackled to the ground. Above me sat an angry looking black haired boy, abouth 15 years. Wearing Black like always Nico looked angry at me:

" WHERE IN HADES HAVE YOU BEEN?!" First I lookerd surprised at him but then I started laughing:

"Yeah fine! I was getting the blessing from Athena! So get down from me and come along!"

"Oh." Was all he said then.

LINEBREAK

"Ah come on Thals! Without you I can´t make it! Please!"

"NO! It is YOUR proposal! Really, what do you think Nico and I are looking at? How you and Annabeth are snogging? No thanks." Thalia said in a calm and amused voice to my begging.

Nico was already rolling over the grond laughing.

But I didn´t give up!

2 hours later I was heading to the Athena cabin with Nico and Thalia.

" Tell me why did I give in to his begging" Thalia asked Nico.

He just grinned and said:

"He´s your cousin. Of course you will help him!"

And I said:

"Yeah Thals, you´re my cousine! Of course you will help me!"

She just rolled her eyes.

When we were in front of the Athena cabin, we heard screams.

We entered and stepped into the door, because we were in the shadow, Nico could make us invisible. We decided to stay here and if my beautiful girlfriend needed help we would jump in. But she wasn´t in danger, Annabeth was screaming at a boy about our age: "Don´t give me that crap! You know, that I´m going to turn Percy down! Percy is nothing

compared to you! I only love YOU! And his two cousins? OMG they are so lame! I was hanging out with them, because they were powerfull! So don´t be so jealous, man!" with that she turned around and saw us standing in the door.

"Crap" she muttered. I felt like my heart just shuttered and if it wasn´t enough Annabeth just added:

"I don´t know what you heared, but if you heared all, I meant it! So go away!

And take your FRIENDS with you."

Then I felt the betrayal and the anger rose. I screamed back at her:

"How could you!? I was about to propose to you! And I though Thalia and Nico were your best friends? I think you don´t need this than!" And with that I threw a ring on the ground in front of her. I grabbed Thals and Nico and headed out of the cabin. I ran into my Cabin and hugged Thalia, because she was crying and sobbing. Nico looked like he was about to kill Annabeth. I felt tears forming in my eyes and a big black hole in my heart. After a while Nico, Thalia and I sat together on my bad and were comforting each other. Then we slept in.

LINEBREAK

Third P.O.V.

At 6 o´clock Percy heard the horn for Dinner and woke up his two cousins, which were sleeping. Together they went to the dinning Pavillon and sat on their tables.

Suddenly Zeus, Hades and Poseidon appeared and looked really happy. Then their faces turned to Percy, Thalia, Nico and darkened into a grim smile.

Zeus spoke:

"We are here to announce, that James, Son of Ares and our greates Hero-" with that he pointed at the boy from the Athena cabin "- Becomes the adoptive son of us three! And we decided that all children of the big three are going to be chased away, cause of the security of the other demigods." Now all people were looking at Nico, Thalia and Percy.

Thalia was sobbing, Nico looked really pissed and Percy had an emotionless face.

Then Percy stood up and said to Poseidon:

Fine then we are leafing, but if there is ever another war, don´t think we are going to help!"

With that he took out his sword Riptide and threw it in fron of Poseidon. He than turned around and left. Nico took Thalias hand and followed Percy.

This was the last time the Campers saw the children of the big three.

And exactly 3 days later on a stormy and cold day Chaos found them and the story starts

**How was it? Can I have a review? Please?!**

**See you soon to my next chapter!**


End file.
